


jark《食欲》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: *jark 森马 嘉宜





	jark《食欲》

餐前开胃菜是一个吻。

 

唇舌相依时，段宜恩嘴巴里只剩下一点果味汽水的气味。唇面上留着一点金属罐冰冰凉的涩味，含得热了，就消失了。柔软的舌尖上只余下甜腻的味道。吻得太动情，分开时唇间粘连的银丝让王嘉尔觉得整个房间都是碳酸气泡，缓缓上升的，粉色的。

 

赤裸着的身体就像陶波湖里色泽艳丽的虹鳟鱼，汗液在躯壳上滑落，曼妙的光泽是流动着的。  
纤长的脖颈处是被暖意熏起的香水味道，凹陷的锁骨里盛着夏日的树荫。

 

段宜恩拧着身体去够抽屉里的润滑剂。细白的手指蘸取着透亮晶莹的浓稠液体，每进去一根手指他就抬眼看王嘉尔一眼。微微张开的嘴唇太过煽情，鲜红的舌头自顾自地舔弄的嘴唇，小腿分开轻轻磨蹭着王嘉尔的胯骨。过分的诱惑以至于他瞥向王嘉尔的每一眼都能让王嘉尔再硬一分。

 

色香味俱全，王嘉尔忽地也迸发了强烈的口腹之欲。他接替他，抢回段宜恩唇舌的自主权。

 

段宜恩用着虎牙咬他的唇瓣，王嘉尔不合时宜地想起镜头里段宜恩冒出来的一点小胡茬，神色十分认真地啃食着鸡肉，“我可不是火鸡呀。”王嘉尔在他光洁的嘴唇上方舔了一圈，段宜恩听懂了，刚想要笑，被下身撞进来的动作撞成了破碎的呻吟，“阿……”被泄露出来的春意很快被王嘉尔吞吃进去。

 

主菜是美好的肉体。

 

手指能触碰到的都是他攻略的城池。薄薄的肌肉，骨肉匀称的肌理，流连得久了就透出害羞的绯红色。反衬得肤色更加白皙，如新西兰山峰顶端的皑皑白雪。是能被握在手中的，暖暖的雪。是让人情愿匍匐在他身上的一片雪原。

 

而手指触不到的地方呢？那也是他的。王嘉尔用他的大眼睛着迷地看着恋人布满红潮的脸庞，似佐餐酒熏然欲醉的红。

 

颤抖的身体是因为他，喃喃的呻吟是因为他，急促的鼻息是因为他，紧紧的怀抱是因为他。

 

段宜恩的内里诚实地贪婪地吸吮着他的下体，如饿了许久的一张嘴，蠕动着收缩着，一刻不停地表明他的饥渴。湿润温热的甬道忍耐地承受着粗鲁莽撞的性器毫不怜惜地操弄，美丽的汁水从急剧的捣弄间低落。

 

王嘉尔抬起他的一条腿，从侧面进入他。段宜恩整个人被窄窄地圈在他的怀抱里，像是被捕获的猎物。但这不重要，反正他没有想过逃跑。

 

猎人的长矛仍在他的体内越涨越大，他被禁锢着肏干得越来越深。终于猎人与猎物共同掉入高潮的陷阱里，一起喘息着射出精液。

 

王嘉尔粗喘着看段宜恩股间一塌糊涂的乳白色液体，把半硬的下体重新埋进泥泞一片的后穴里，享受他的餐后小甜点。


End file.
